


we don’t really have a plan, but I’m not scared

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Episode Related, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tenderness, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: When Sketchy had gripped the lapels of his jacket, he hadn’t expected to be brought forward into a lip bruising kiss.





	we don’t really have a plan, but I’m not scared

**Author's Note:**

> can I say, before you guys read this, that I didn't realise that when they kissed Sketchy was passing Skeezy the key. like, we see Sketchy grab the key off the ring and pop it in his gob, then they kiss, and then later when Skeezy comes crashing through the door Sketchy says "you swallowed the key, didn't you?" and I was like ??? what key??? like I'd completely fucking forgotten that Sketchy had put the key in his fucking mouth and if I hadn't gone into the tumblr tags and seen someone else point it out, I don't think I'd have realised. think the kiss got me all distracted and I forgot about the fucking key.
> 
> side note, passing a key from Sketchy's mouth to Skeezy's? could be done without sticking either of their tongues in the others mouth, but it's more fun to imagine there was some tongue action in that "goodbye" kiss.
> 
> also, on a final note, I realise that the kiss was kinda meant as a joke, something to laugh at and all and was only there as a ridiculous way for them to pass the key from one to the other, but hell man, I like the two goofballs and think they'd be chill together. they're the kind of duo that could just be a nice close knit friendship, but there'll always be that part of you that wonders if there's a bit more to their relationship than meets the eye. I think there could be, and it wouldn't be for the lol's
> 
> anyway, rambling aside, hope you guys enjoy
> 
> (one last sidenote; my proudest achievements so far in this fandom is being the first to write a 10K/Murphy fic, and now being the first to write a Sketchy/Skeezy fic. we really need more fics in this fandom)
> 
> Title from _Thing About Us_ by Steve Moakler

He hadn’t expected the kiss.

Despite the many years that they had known each other, Sketchy and Skeezy had never shared what one would consider an “intimate” moment. There had been times, in the frigid cold of winter, when they had found themselves camping out in the wilderness, or in a room that couldn’t keep out the chill, where they would huddle close together to preserve warmth. During the course of the apocalypse, there had been countless times where they had seen each other in a state of undress, in various degrees of the word, and they had grown used to such an occurrence, though they never spoke of it after. It would become just another incident between friends and nothing more.

They were a double act, and had been since the beginning of it all. Sketchy and Skeezy were as close as two people could be and had been through and done things most couldn’t say they had.

Except for kissing; they hadn’t done that before.

Even though they often claimed that their shenanigans were all part of an elaborate plan that they had worked out at the beginning and would execute perfectly, half of what they did was down to quick thinking and pure dumb luck. The situation they had found themselves in this time was a tricky one, though not something they hadn’t dealt with before or couldn’t wrangle their way out of. It had become marginally more complicated when their gaggle of friends and two unexpected visitors had turned up, but they were always thinking a step ahead of what was happening around them and Skeezy knew they’d find a way out of this too. As long as Sketchy grabbed the key and passed it his way, their plan would still be in motion.

When things had turned sour and everyone began debating on whether or not to exile or shoot him, Skeezy had looked towards Sketchy for reassurance. When the two men had grabbed for him and tried to push him out the door, he’d looked towards Sketchy for help. When Sketchy stopped them, asked them for a moment to say goodbye, he had held back a sigh of relief.

When Sketchy had gripped the lapels of his jacket, he hadn’t expected to be brought forward into a lip bruising kiss.

It wasn’t part of the plan; every thought running through Skeezy’s head had come to a halt and every bit of his attention had suddenly become hyper focused on the feeling of Sketchy’s lips against his. They were rough, chapped, and his wiry beard scratched against his skin. Their noses had bumped together when Sketchy pulled him forward and Skeezy had almost thought to move to make the experience more comfortable, but realised he didn’t have to when Sketchy moved his head to the side and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Feeling Sketchy’s tongue slip into his mouth and lick along his teeth sent him into a daze. He almost didn’t feel the cool, smooth metal of the key being slid inside his mouth until Sketchy withdrew and leaned away.

Opening his eyes, Skeezy had stared at Sketchy in wonderment.

“Why didn't you ever say anything?”

Sketchy’s gaze had softened. “I didn't think I had to.”

He didn’t care that they were surrounded by people, some of them strangers and some of them not, he had to say it. “I love you.”

His voice was low, husky, and fond when he replied, “I know.”

Still feeling lightheaded and dazed from the kiss, Skeezy had momentarily forgotten what their plan was and what was happening around them until he felt hands grasp at his shoulders. In a blur of motion and a strangled shout, he was thrown out the door and back into the toxic foam outside.

Coughing into the sleeve of his jacket, he tried to remember the next step in their plan. Recalling that he needed a key, he smiled to himself, knowing that Sketchy had passed it to him when they...

Skeezy groaned to himself; it was then that he realised he had swallowed the key.

-

After the toxic foam had dispersed, their gang of travelling friends had left, and the dead bodies had been moved, it was just Sketchy and Skeezy left to themselves within the barber shop.

It was quiet aside from the occasional murmur of groans from the zombies that were huddled in the basement beneath the shop floor, though their moans were few and far between. Skeezy swept the floor with the broken broom, listening to the zombies shuffle beneath the floorboards to match where he stood. It was unnerving, though he didn’t pay much mind to them; his thoughts were preoccupied with worries other than the Z’s.

Sketchy was sat in the barber chair, his feet propped up on the work station. He was prattling on about what their next move would be, how they could take the barbering competition by storm and then move into an early retirement, settle down and find themselves a dog. He analyzed his cuticles as he spoke, paying no mind to Skeezy as he hummed along to what Sketchy said.

They hadn’t spoken about the kiss. Skeezy doubted that Sketchy would mention it again, and the more he thought about it, the more he doubted there was anything more to it than simply as a means to pass him the key.

“Skeez?”

He looked up, not having realised he’d stopped sweeping the floor or replying to Sketchy’s ramblings. He blinked owlishly, dredging himself back from his thoughts, and hummed in reply.

Sketchy was looking at him intently, one eyebrow cocked in question. He uncrossed his ankles and turned in his chair, eyes completely focused on his friend. He leaned forward in his seat, a look of concern crossing his features. “Everything okay?”

Skeezy stared back at him, then shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to bother bringing up the kiss, or how it was bothering him that the love he shared for his friend was more than likely a one sided thing, but he knew if he didn’t bring it up now that the moment would pass and he wouldn’t be able to talk about it again.

Steeling himself, he focused his gaze out the window and paused before saying, “That kiss didn’t mean anything, did it?”

Though it was phrased like a question, it sounded more like a statement, as though he were accusing him, even to his own ears. Although he wanted to bring it up, he didn’t expect anything to come from him mentioning it. He knew that Sketchy would try and pass it off with a grin and a laugh, tell him it was all part of the plan.

Only thing was, Skeezy didn’t want it to be ‘just part of the plan’; a part of him, however much he didn’t want to admit it, wanted the kiss to mean something and be something Sketchy wanted too.

The silence that came after his question lasted a beat too long, long enough to make him look back towards his friend. His expression had shifted, and he was staring at Skeezy with a clouded expression that even he found difficult to read. He decided to look away instead, not even moving to look up when he heard Sketchy stand from his chair and make his way over to where Skeezy was standing.

“It was a part of the plan,” was the first thing he said, his voice low and too close, making Skeezy want to step away. When he made to take a step back, Sketchy reached out to grab his arms, holding him firmly in place. It was then that Skeezy met his gaze again and felt something warm pool within him when he saw the fond look in Sketchy’s eyes.

“It was a part of the plan,” he repeated, eyes searching Skeezy’s before they landed on his lips, “but what I said was true. I didn’t think I had to say anything for you to know I love you.”

Hearing him say it out loud was surreal, and Skeezy felt lightheaded at the admission that Sketchy felt the same. He stared at him, dumbstruck, unsure of what to say in response.

Sketchy merely grinned at him, a small, genuine grin that made the skin around his eyes crinkle and his gaze soften. It was an expression that Skeezy had seen countless times before during their time together, but there was something more to it now; he could see the affection and love reflected in his eyes, and it made Skeezy feel warm knowing that those feelings were directed towards him.

He felt Sketchy squeeze his arms gently where he gripped them, and then there was a soft pressure against his lips where Sketchy had leaned forward and kissed him. Skeezy let his eyes close and felt himself smile into the kiss as what was left of Sketchy’s beard tickled his chin.

He was glad this had been part of their plan.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
